Monsters
"Monsters" are supernatural creatures supposedly provided to the Facility to use in order to muder the five sacrifrices in the Ritual. Each one has an item which, if tampered with in a certain way, will release the monster to murder the five sacrifies. Monsters Listed on the Whiteboard *'Alien Beast '- The Bio Med Department bets on this monster. *'Angry Molesting Tree' - The Wranglers bet on this monster. *'The Bride' - The Digital Analysis Department bets on this monster. *'Clowns' - The Electrical Department bets on them. *'Deadites' - The Story Department bets on them. *'Demons' - *'Dismemberment Goblins' - *'The Doctors' - The Accounting Department bets on them. *'Dolls' - The Kitchen Staff bets on them. *'Dragonbat' - *'Giant' - The Zoology Department bets on it. *'Giant Snake' - The Internal Logistics Department bets on it. *'Hell Lord' - Richard Sitterson bets on him. *'The Huron' - The Research and Development Department bet on this monster. *'Jack O'Lantern' - The Security Force bets on this monster. *'Kevin' - *'Merman' - Steve Hadley bets on this monster. *'Mummy' - The Psychology Department bets on this monster. *'Mutants' - The Demolition Department bets on them. *'The Reanimated' - The Administration Department bets on them. *'Reptilius' - *'Sasquatch / Wendigo / Yeti' - *'The Scarecrow Folk' - The DNA Archives bet on them. *'Sexy Witches' - The Archives Department bet on them. *'Snowman' - The Communications Department bets on this monster. *'Sugarplum Fairy' - *'Twins' - *'Unicorn' - The Engineering Department bets on this monster. *'Vampires' - The Distribution Department bets on them. *'Werewolf' - The Finance Department bets on this monster. *'Witches' - The Operations Department bets on them. *'Wraiths' - *'Zombie Redneck Torture Family' - The Maintenance Department and Ronald the Intern bet on them. *'Zombies' - The Chemical Department bets on them. Other Monsters Seen in the Film and Behind the Scenes *'American Slow-Walking Creepy Girl' - *'The Ancient Ones' - *'Balding Menace' - *'The Blob' - *'Boomer' - based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead". *'Bullhead Phantom' - *'Charger' - based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead". *'Creature with Patterned Segments of Armor on its Head' - *'Creeping Shadow' - *'Cthulhu Creature' - *'Cyclops' - *'Face Peeler' - *'Floating Leech Creature' - *'Flock of Killer Birds' - *'Four Legged Saddle Creature' - *'Garden Gnome Boy' - *'Giant Alligator' - *'Giant Ant' - *'Giant Ape' - *'Giant Cat' - *'Giant Centipedes' - *'Giant Crow' - *'Giant Deers' - *'Giant Ferrets' - *'Giant Floating Head' - *'Giant Insects' - *'Giant Lizard' - *'Giant Millipede' - *'Giant Owl' - *'Giant Tarantula' - *'Giant Toad' - *'Giant Woman' - *'Ghost' - *'Gorilla' - *'Hell Lord Minion' - *'The Humanoid' - *'Hunter '- based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead" *'Japanese Floaty Girl' - *'Killer Robot' - *'Klu Klux Klan' - *'The Kraken' - *'Man in Transparent Tarp' - *'Mutant Girl '- *'Pale Serpent' - *'Phantom' - *'Pterodactyls' - *'Puffy Tentacle Creature' - *'Rabid Dogs' - *'Reaver' - *'Savage with Hatchet' - *'Slimey Horned Cloak Creature' - *'Smoker' -based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead". *'The Suffocators' - *'Tank '- based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead". *'Troll' - *'Witch (Left 4 Dead)' - based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead". Monsters only mentioned in the Novelization *'Crack-Skinned Lava People' - *'Dog with an Alligator Head' - *'Exploding Shard Babies' - *'Fire-Mouthed Woman' - *'Four Eyed Creature with a mouth like a sea creature's'- *'Giant Rabbit' - *'Man with Steaming Pipes in his Chest'- *'Minotaur'- *'Monochrome Woman'- *'Sorpion Stinger Woman'- *'Screaming Banshee'- *'Six-Armed Man'- *'Snake Pubic Hair Woman'- *'Three-Headed Child'- *'Toxic Ghostly Figure'- *'Woman with a Toothed Vagina'- Monsters appearing in the Visual Companion *'Alien Creature' - *'Demon' - *'Fish Man' - *'Seaweed Creature' - *'Shark Like Creature' - *'The Alien '- *'The Butch' - *'The Exterminator' - *'The Extraterrestrial '- *'The Magician' - *'The Pirate' - *'The Surgeon' - *'The Viking' - *'The Witchcrafter' - *'Vampire Man' - *'Vampire Woman' - Monsters appearing at the Universal Attraction *'Giant Alien Beast Creature' - *'Jack' - *'The Beast' - *'Thing' - based on the monster from "The Thing". *'Vicious Man' - Category:Monsters